This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Resource faculty members teach 9 graduate level courses between three schools. There are five courses taught in the School of Medicine through the Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics graduate group. They are 1) BMB 571: Seminar Course, 2) BMB 601: Fundamentals of Magnetic Resonance, 3) BMB 603: Advanced Topics in Magnetic Resonance, 4) BMB/BE 581: Techniques of MRI, and 5) BMB 620: Molecular Beacons. Three graduate level course is taught through the School of Bioengineering, 1) BE 480: Introduction to Biomedical Imaging, 2) BE 619/BMB 604: Statistical Mechanics, and 3) BE 517: Optical Imaging. Onecourse is taught through the School of Engineering and Applied Sciences, 1) Phys 421: Modern Optics.